Gray on Green
by GrayonGreen
Summary: Music brought them together, and nothing can tear them apart, but secret love, is kind of complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I hate New York.

First, somebody steals my purse (not like there was anything in it), then I get hopelessly lost looking for a school I don't even want to go to, and then I run into someone.

He stumbles, and I fall onto my butt.

"Damn it," I mutter, running my hand through my hair.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, "I'm looking for this school and my cousins took the map and ditched me."

I looked up at him. He had perfectly wind blown, raven black hair, nice toned muscles, and he was wearing a black v-neck, dark wash skinny jeans, and white converse.

His eyes.

They were sea green, swirling around like the sea.

Our eyes locked, gray on green.

"Hey," I said, scrunching my eyebrows together, "Aren't you Percy Jackson? International teen star? Part of the band Freedom?" I asked.

He flinched and said, "Yes, and please don't take my shirt!"

I laughed, "There is no way in Hades I would take your shirt," I said.

He laughed and said, "You don't happen to know the way to Goode High, do you?" he asked, helping me up.

I shook my head, "I was trying to find it too. Um, 104 27th St.?"

He looked around, "I think that's this way," he said, pointing in the direction I had been heading.

"Let's go, then," I said, gabbing the straps of my back pack and heading that way. He followed, and eventually we were walking side by side.

I glanced at him again.

_He's cute_

No, he's not. Don't think like that.

_He is and you know it!_

He's probably stuck up

_Does he seem stuck up?_

Well...no. But I just met him!

_I'm not saying you have to date him, just that he's cute._

I need a mental hospital

_You said it, not me._

I shook my, head to clear those thoughts away. My blonde curls bounced around my face, annoying the crap out of me, so I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"There it is," Percy said.

I looked up to see a large brick building with _amazing _architecture.

"Hmmmmm, that's a nice looking school," I said.

Then, the bell rang.

"Shit," we both cursed, and ran towards the doors.

"Late!" the teacher exclaimed, as Percy and I walked through the door. Turns out we have the same schedule besides our selected subject. His was marine biology, and min was architecture.

She was old, and wearing the ugliest color of baby blue.

"Sorry Mrs..." I trailed off, trying to make out the name on the board.

Stupid dyslexia.

"Mrs. Dumbles," I finished, trying hard not to laugh at that last name.

"We got lost," Percy said, sheepishly.

"I'll let this one slide," she said, "But next time you will get detention."

I gave her a slight nod and we hurried to two seats in the back of the classroom.

"Today we will be discussing the feud between Poseidon and Athena, two of the richest people in the world."

The feud? What class was this?

"What happened, is Athena was hired by Poseidon to build the building for The Big Three industries and-"

"That's not right," Percy and I blurted our at the same time.

"And how would you two know?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm Athena's daughter, Annabeth Chase," I said.

"And I'm Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson." This statement was followed by a bunch of girly screams.

"QUIET CLASS!" Mrs. Dumbles screeched.

I rolled my eyes, "Athena was not hired, she applied for the job. Poseidon hired her, but didn't read the contract before he did."

"The contract stated that Athena would own the building and that they would have to pay bills to her, as well as the water and electricity bill," Percy said.

"When Poseidon found this out, he was furious, and they got into a huge argument. So, the building was never made," I finished.

"Well," she snapped, "That was-"

She was cut off by the bell ringing, and she was furious.

Percy and I high fived, and were the first ones out the door.

"What was that class?" I asked.

"History. I still don't understand why we went over that," he said, scrunching his eyebrows together, probably in some state of confusion.

_He. Is. So. Cute!_

I really, really, really, really need a mental hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

(Lunch)

Percy POV

I watched Annabeth look around for someplace to sit.

Then, she laughed excitedly, and set her tray down on an empty table.

Why didn't we just sit there?

"Piper!" She cried, wrapping a girl into a hug.

The girl was Indian, Cherokee most likely, and had dark brown, choppy hair that reached her shoulders.

I noticed a small braid that ended in a feather. Her eyes were kaleidoscope, always changing color.

A bunch of other girls followed her curiously, and I recognized one of them.

I set my tray down on the same table and swaggered over to her. I stuck my hands out in two guns towards her, winked, made that weird clicking sound with my mouth, and said, "Hey tootse," in a really low voice.

She whipped around and laughed.

"Percy!" she cried, grabbing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, Rachel," I said, hugging her back.

No. We. Are. Not. A. Thing.

We loved each other, yes, because we grew up together. It was a brotherly sisterly thing.

She pecked me on the cheek and we pulled away.

"So, RED. Who's this?" The Piper girl asked curiously.

"My brother," she replied with a smile.

I shoved her, "Not biologically. We're not even step siblings!"

"Ha. That doesn't matter. You still love me, don't you?" She asked.

"Duh," I said, rolling my eyes.

She laughed again and said, "This is Percy Jackson."

"Yes, teen super star and part of the band Freedom. And, don't take his shirt," she said, coming to stand next to me. She smirked.

"Yep. That was one of the first things I ever said to her." I said, putting my arms around both of them.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Rachel said, sticking out her hand to Annabeth and smiling.

"Annabeth Chase," she said, taking Rachel's hand.

"Now, I must go find the time bombs that I call cousins," I said.

"PERCY!"

"Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Thalia and Nico ran up to us, panting.

"Big...angry...stupid...jock...chasing...us..." Thalia panted out.

I mentally face palmed.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He started hitting on me and Nico punched him on the gut. Then he punched Nico and I got mad and kicked him in the stomach and...well, you know the rest."

"Oh please tell me his name wasn't Parker Hanks," Rachel said.

"His name wasn't Parker Hanks?" Nico said, although it sounded more like a question.

"You're dead!" she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, when he wakes up," Nico said, grinning.

"Wakes up?" Annbeth, Rachel and I chorused.

"We may or May not have slammed one of the cafeteria doors in his face," Thalia said, sheepishly.

"Oh, wow," Piper said, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Uh, while he's still unconscious, do you think you could introduce us to everybody, Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure."

I looked around the table, trying to remember everybody's name.

Luke, Grover, Juniper,

Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Octavian, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, Charles (Beckendorf), Silena, Frank, and Hazel.

I spotted Thalia staring at Jason. WTF? She hated guys, plus, Jason was younger than her.

I nudged her shoulder, and when she looked at me, I raised my eyebrows. She blushed and mouthed, _I'll tell you later._

Annabeth was staring at her hands, probably a little awkward. We all were. Nobody said a word. It was practically silent.

"Okay, are we just gonna sit here like a bunch of dweebs, or get a conversation going, because I'm going with the second one!" Clarisse said, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Uh, guys. I think we need a conversation starter." I said, glancing nervously at Clarisse.

"Prissy's right!" She roared.

Prissy?

"Oh! I know what we could do. One of those story circle things, where we all have to write a sentence on the story, and we can just keep going and going and going!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling out a note book and a pencil.

Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico sat in between Reyna and Octavian.

I shrugged, "Sounds alright to me."

The others muttered their agreement and Rachel started.

She handed it to me and I looked at the first line.

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom, called Astaylin.

I snickered. Rachel always had a thing for writing.

I wrote down my line.

Once upon a time, there was a magical kingdom called Astaylin. The country was poor and dying, not at all ready for the upcoming war.

I watched as the note book was passed around. When Piper got the boom, she let out a ear piercing squeal, "It's a friggin' soap opera!" She cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy POV

I looked down at the note book and read it.

I burst out laughing.

I ripped the page out, "Nobody wants to read this. Somewhere, it got real sexual," I said, and threw it in the garbage.

As I returned to my seat, the bell rang, signaling lunch was over.

The rest of the day, I saw some of my new friends in and out of classes, but always Annabeth, except for Marine Biology.

I saw her just before I was going to leave.

"Hey," I said, "You want me to walk you home."

She shook her head vigorously, "You shouldn't have to experience something like that," and then she took off running, leaving me behind, and totally confused.

Annabeth POV

I raced down the street, tears threatening to fall.

Just another person to hide from.

Though, I don't want to. I really want to tell him. I feel like I can trust him completely, but I just met him.

I slowed down to a jog, and then ended up in front of my apartment building.

Here's my personal hell.

Percy POV

I walked home with my head down, lost in thought.

_She was really pretty!_

Well...

_So you agree with me!_

No. Yes. Maybe...No.

_What? You don't like her._

That's not what I meant. I meant that she was...

_Spit it out!_

Beautiful. She was beautiful.

_OMG! _

I think I may need a mental hospital...

Thalia POV

I watched Percy. He looked...confused. Not that that was abnormal, but...this time...it was different, somehow.

"Perce?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

His head snapped up in my direction.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure." He said.

He's not alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I was so glad, my room was next to the fire escape.

That way, I could just walk up the fire escape to get to my room, totally avoiding the crappy doorman, my ignorant father, and my terrible, terrible step-mom, Helen.

She was my worst nightmare. She beats the hell out of me. All. The. Time. I spend most of my life locked in my room. It was better back in California. She kept her distance then, when we had a fairly big house. Ever since we moved into our new apartment, she had been taking all her anger out of me. I have a giant bruise on my stomach, where she kicked me during our last fight.

_I walked in the apartment. It was the second to last day of summer, and we had been here a couple of months._

_My step-mother stepped in front of me immediately, smiling like a mad woman._

_"Hmmmm," she said, "Your father's not home."_

_I didn't wince, shake, or gag at her breath. My pride wouldn't let me._

_She smelled like alcohol, and even though I'd never seen her drink, I knew she did sometimes._

_I yelped in surprise as she brought her hand across my face. Tears sting my eyes, but they didn't fall._

_Pride._

_Then she kicked me, and I screamed._

_"Annabeth?" my two twelve year old twin brothers, Bobby and Mathew, walked into the room, looking confused._

_"Run," I said, gasping for breath, "She's drunk."_

_She kicked me again, in the same spot._

_"I AM NOT!" She screamed._

_Bobby raced over to me. Tears stung his eyes. And then she kicked him, too. Her own son._

_Why?_

_He yelped in pain, and I somehow managed to sit up, and wrap him in a hug. He hid his face in the crook of my neck, sobbing._

_I braced for the next impact. And it hurt. So bad. When she kicked me in the side of the head._

_I almost lost consciousness._

_That's when dad opened the door._

_That's when Helen's eyes went wide with fear, as I slumped against his legs, and blacked out, Bobby still tight in my arms._

_When I woke up, I was greeted by yelling. I had been placed on the couch, Bobby and Mathew on either side of me._

_My head hurt like hell, and Bobby and Mathew hugged me, sobbing. I stood up, slowly. My entire body ached._

_I walked them straight out the door, and we ate lunch at a Starbuck's just down the block._

Tears streamed down my face, and I sat down on my bed, sobbing.

I hated being so vulnerable like this. I was full of pride. This...this was not pride.

Percy POV

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia asked me, for the thirtieth time today.

I was sitting on the couch of our penthouse suite. Thalia sat down on the edge of the fire place, staring at me.

"For the last time, NOTHING IS WRONG!" I said, getting pretty annoyed.

"We both know that's not true," Thalia said, sighing.

"Well...I don't know!" I said throwing my hands into the air and getting up off the couch.

"I'm...just...confused," I said, walking up the stairs.

I slammed the door of my room and locked it. I flopped onto my bed. Lost in thought.

_Are you as confused as I am?_

We're basically the same person...?

_Oh...yeah._

So. She's beautiful, smart, and secretive. Ugh! Why am I even thinking about this? We just met today!

_Because she was one of the only girls who didn't flip out because you're _the _Percy Jackson._

No.

_What?_

Well, yes, that's part of it, but...I sort of, feel connected to her, but I just met her, and this sounds crazy.

_You know what else is crazy._

What?

_You're talking to yourself._


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

I woke up at exactly 6:00 and got out of bed immediately.

I didn't know what was fueling me, but it was certainly keeping me going.

I dressed in a gray tank top with a heart made out of gold, bead diamonds, a white sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and white converse. I threw my hair into a pony and grabbed my bag.

I raced out the window and down the fire escape. I jogged to Starbuck's and got some breakfast there.

I checked my watch.

7:21

School starts at 8:30, so I have little over an hour.

Surprisingly, three people walked through the door, and girls squealed, and some passed out.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

I waved them over, and they sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, sliding in next to me, "Don't you eat breakfast with your family, or something?"

I flinched, "Uh, no."

His brows furrowed, but he let it drop.

"So. What's up, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Nothing much. Besides being the new girl thing," I replied, taking a sip of my smoothie.

"Do you, maybe want to come over tonight? We decided to have a big sleepover thing for everybody. To get to know them, you know?" Thalia asked.

I smiled widely. A night away from home, for the first time in months.

"I'd love to," I answered.

She smirked, and I guessed that was how she smiled.

"It's funny," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Most girls would sit here, gossip, talk about boys, and all that stupid crap, and here we are, sitting here, just _talking. _I mean, does that mean we're not normal girls, or something?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "It means we're special."

I smiled, she smirked.

We would get along well. Very well.

"So. What's it like. Being famous?" I asked.

She groaned, "Terribly confusing! First it's the paparazzi, then it's all the financial stuff I don't give a crap about, and then there's the mobbing. That's the worst. I'm always surrounded by love struck guys, and they're so freaking annoying!"

I laughed, "Then it's a good thing I've never sang in front of anyone!"

Oops.

"You sing?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. That last sentence was not supposed to come out of my mouth!" I cursed.

She laughed, "Well it did, and I want to hear you some time."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

We looked over to the boys. They were staring at each other.

Then Percy blinked.

Nico pumped his fist in the air and Percy cursed.

Thalia laughed, "Zombies don't blink, Kelp Head."

"Kelp Head?" I asked.

"Oh no," Percy muttered.

"Percy's like a fish in the water," she said, "Fastest swimmer I've ever seen. I wouldn't be surprised if he made it to the Junior Olympics!"

He blushed, "Uh, I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

"Swimming, huh?" I asked, as Percy and I walked out of Starbucks. Thalia and Nico walked in front of us, bickering.

He blushed.

"Come on!" I whined, "Don't be so modest!"

He laughed.

"I absolutely love the water. I feel so free in it. Almost...more powerful, but that doesn't make much sense does it?"

"It does, actually. That's how I feel when I..."

I stopped, Thalia already wanted to hear me sing, I don't need him wanting to.

"What? When you what?"

"Sing."

I can't believe I just said that.

"You sing?"

"A little. But I'm not sure I'm very good. I've never sang in front of any one before."

"Well, maybe I can be your first audience."

"Yeah, I guess I would like that."

I can't believe I just said that, either.

We walked along in comfortable silence. He kept glancing at me, and once, I caught his eyes.

We stopped walking.

Gray on green.

I blushed, and ripped my eyes away from his.

_You only just met him._

And right now, I don't really care.

Thalia POV

I glanced back at Percy and Annabeth. They were just staring at each other.

After about, 3 minutes of that, Annabeth ripped her eyes away, and looked down at the ground. I noticed her cheeks were turning a light pink.

They started walking again, and I quickly whipped around, and turned my attention back to Nico, who was staring at me oddly.

"They are so gonna get together."

Percy POV

Annabeth and I walked into Goode, only to be stopped by Luke and Silena.

"OMG!" Silena squealed, "Look, look, look, LOOK!"

Leo was kissing some girl that I had never even seen before, and she seemed to be kissing back.

"Who is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Her name is Calypso! Apparently he wasn't lying when he said he had a girlfriend in Maine!" Luke said, crossing his arms.

"OMG! That. Is. So. Friggin. Cute!" Silena exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah. We've got to get to class. See ya at lunch!" Annabeth called, dragging me away.

"Why in such a hurry?" I asked her.

"I am not getting detention on my second day of school!" She exclaimed.

I snorted as I remembered the ugly old witch that goes by the last name Dumbles. What kind of name is that, anyway?

We stepped into the classroom and sat down.

"Beth, we're like, 15 minutes early!" I whined.

"Do not call me Beth!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Figure it out!"

"Wise Girl?"

"Wow. Intelligent, Seaweed Brain! And, note the sarcasm."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"It's better than Wise Girl."

Silence.

"Told you."

"Whatever, Wise Girl."

I giggled a bit, and then quieted down as Mrs. D entered the room.

Today, she was wearing the ugliest shade of pink known to the human being.

In other words:

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Today class, we will be learning about the-"

Thats when I tuned her out. I knew this stuff already.

So I took out my pony, and let my curls fall down around my face.

I felt someone glance at me, and I new it was Percy. But...why?

I absent mindedly twirled my hair around my finger for the rest of the period.

Percy and I walked to our next class together, which happened to be Greek.

Turns out we both excelled at it, seeing as both Athena's and Posiden's parents immigrated to the U.S. from Greece.

We both kept inturupting the teacher, Mr. Goldsmith, who obviously knew nothing about Greek mythology.

By the end of class, he was fuming.

I swear just as he was about to scream at us, the bell rang.

Percy and I high fived, raced out of there, and headed to our last class before lunch.

P.E.

Coach Hedge was a short, fat, 50 year old man, who screams "DIE" at anyone who slacks during the hour that we're in there. What fun! (Please note sarcasm)

After that...interesting class, we had lunch.

Thalia got straight to the point.

"We're having a sleepover at our place tonight. We'll text you the address."

She didn't even bother to listen to the replies, and plugged her ear phones in and most likely was listening to music on her iPod.

Percy, who sat right next to me, turned and asked, "Number?"

"If I can have yours."

We exchanged numbers and then continued to eat or lunch.

After lunch there were three more periods that I totally tuned out, and I found myself walking home, Percy at my side.

I had told him he couldn't come, but he followed anyway, so I didn't have much choice.

When we got to my apartment I started to climb the fire escape. Much to my relief, he didn't follow.

I climbed through the window and hopped down to the floor.

The house was silent.

I figured I'd have to leave a note, so I walked out of my room and into the living room.

Mathew and Bobby were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when I came in.

"Where's your mom?"

"She's at the bar."

"Kk," I said, search for a pen and a piece of paper.

When I finally found some, I wrote my note, put it on the counter, and turned to Bobby and Mathew.

"When mom gets home, lock yourselves in your room until dad does. I'm gonna be gone for tonight, okay?"

They nodded and I ran to pack my stuff.

I packed a lacy gray spaghetti strap tank top, a hot pink sports bra and booty shorts for pajamas, a white tank top with a sliver owl on it, skinny jeans and gray converse for tomorrow, my gray bikini just in case, a brush, deodorant, and a tooth brush and tooth paste.

Lets get this show on the road.


End file.
